¿Amor?
by TsukiyomiShougo
Summary: Haru esta confundido, ¿Shizuku lo ama o no? ¿Conseguirá averiguarlo y asi obtener el amor de Shizuku? Es mi primer Fic, espero que lo disfruten


¿Amor?:

-Oye, Shizuku, salgamos a comer juntos… - Suplico por enésima ocasión el chico.

-Ya te he dicho que no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito estudiar

-¿Y…?

-Definitivamente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Haru?

-En eso tienes razón, ¿Por qué sigues estudiando si ya eres buena?

-Ser buena no basta – Concluyo la chica

_Claro, para ti nada basta tratándose de estudio – _Pensó el pelinegro rodando los ojos.

-Aunque, tal vez… -Anuncio la chica –Nos sea posible salir después de los exámenes

Haru esbozo una gran sonrisa que Shizuku noto en seguida.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde iremos? – Pregunto emocionado

-Tú… ¿sabes que aún falta un mes para que comiencen los exámenes, verdad?

-No importa, no importa. Es bueno planear todo con tiempo – Haru se acercó a ella y la siguió muy de cerca.

-Haru, no te acerques tanto. – Aunque ella parecía ser la misma Shizuku de siempre.

Terminaron llegando al centro de bateo Misawa, donde se encontraba Mi-chan. En esta ocasión, se encontrarían solos, sin nadie que pudiera molestar a Shizuku mientras estudiara, nadie salvo…

-¡Haru, deja de hacer tanto ruido! – Grito la chica mientras él, se movía de un lado a otro haciendo bastante ruido.

-¿Eh? – El chico se detuvo cuando vio a la joven tan molesta. -¿Estoy interrumpiendo, Shizuku?

-Claro que sí.

-Oh, lo siento, intentare quedarme callado un momento.

-Hazlo, por favor – Volvió a abrir su libro y comenzó a leer de nuevo, sin embargo, ante tal aburrimiento, Haru comenzó a moverse en el sillón, moviendo así la vista de Shizuku. Esta lo soporto unos segundos más, hasta que al fin el chico logro tirar el libro.

En seguida la chica se levantó del sofá y fulmino a Haru con la mirada.

-¿Haru? –Se dirigió al chico con esa mirada tan terrorífica y fría que la caracterizaba

-¿S-si?

-Creí haberte pedido un poco de paz para lograr estudiar, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en tratar de lograr que me distraiga?

-Lo siento –Se disculpó el chico mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Bien. – Shizuku tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Shizuku? ¿A dónde vas?

-A un lugar donde no puedas estorbarme

-Pero…

-Escúchame, Haru. Saldré por esa puerta y no regresare aquí, no te hablare durante las clases ni después de ellas, hasta que 1: sepas comportarte y 2: terminen los exámenes, ¿entendido?

Shizuku salió del centro de bateo y Haru simplemente la dejo ir, se notaba que esta vez, iba muy en serio.

_Bien, la has hecho enfadar. –_Se reclamó.

Al día siguiente, fue a la escuela como de costumbre. Shizuku ya se encontraba ahí, leyendo y estudiando como todos los días.

_Tal vez debería saludarla_ –Pensó _- Pero, ¿qué pasara si solo me ignora o dice que no me volverá a hablar jamás? No, no, no, no. Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo como esta. –_ Finalmente se decidió a seguir las instrucciones que le había dado Shizuku.

-Oh, hola, Haru. –La chica lo saludo con el mismo tono de voz de siempre.

-Hola, Shizuku. –_ Ahora que lo pienso, ella dijo que podía estar a su lado si me comportaba. Todo es cuestión de mantenerme tranquilo, como aquella vez –_Pensó dándose ánimos. –_Puedo lograrlo, ya lo he hecho una vez, puedo conseguirlo de nuevo._

Haru tomo asiento y discretamente miro a Shizuku, que se encontraba completamente enfocada en el libro que leía, o al menos eso parecía para Haru.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto ella tomándolo por sorpresa.

_¿Se dio cuenta? Ahhh! Soy un idiota, idiota, idiota._ –Se reclamaba mientras se sonrojaba un poco, por el hecho de que Shizuku lo hubiese descubierto.

-Nada, nada. –Dijo colocando su mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Ya veo. –Al menos no le había reclamado nada, era la Shizuku de siempre.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal para todos, excepto para Haru, que se torturo con pensamientos negativos acerca de si debía o no hablarle con normalidad a Shizuku, tenía miedo de que la chica fuera a retirarle el habla o algo peor. Y de esa manera, llego la hora del descanzo.

_¿Qué debería hacer? No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé. –_Preocupado, el chico revolvía su cabello mientras se movía de derecha a izquierda en su lugar.

-¿Haru, qué sucede?

-Natsume-san! –Se arrojó sobre la "bella" chica casi llorando

-Haru, ¿sucede algo malo?

-Es sobre Shizuku

-¿Mitty?

Después de explicar lo que había sucedido en el centro de bateo, Natsume le miro unos segundos de forma divertida.

-Haru, no deberías estar tan preocupado por eso, si Mitty no quisiera hablarte hasta elmes entrante, no te habría saludado esta mañana, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que llevas razón, pero aun así, no sé si yo deba hablarle. Ya sabes, Shizuku es impredecible.

-Eso también es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que Mitty está enamorada de ti, por lo tanto, creo que perdonara pronto el que nola hayas dejado estudiar.

Sin embargo, Haru se quedó congelado en la frase" _Mitty está enamorada de ti" _

-Tienes razón, Shizuku es capaz de perdonar algo así, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Mitty es una buena persona, después de todo.

Solo faltaba que ella dijera algo como eso, para que en seguida Haru, saliera a buscar a Shizuku, quien por supuesto estaba en la biblioteca estudiando. Entro a hurtadillas, si ella estaba ahí, lo reprendería por hacer ruido en ese lugar, aunque para ser sincero, no le importaba mucho mientras pudiera estar a su lado

-¡Shizuku! –Grito para identificar el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, pero no obtenia respuesta alguna, así que decidio ir a buscarla pasillo por pasillo gritando su nombre, hasta que de pronto.

-Haru.

Frente a él apareció la delgada figura dela chica. Levanto la mirada y pudo apreciar que estaba completamente furiosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte

-¿Para qué?

-Porque quería estar contigo

-Realmente pienso que deberías irte.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Ya te había dicho antes que necesito estudiar y que no quería que me estorbaras, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, dijiste que no me hablarías en un mes completo si no me comportaba como debía –Declaro el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Exacto y parece ser que no lo comprendiste.

-Lo comprendí.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues, estuve atormentándome todo el día pensando en si debía hablarte o no. Hasta que Natsume me hizo recordar quenada de eso importa

-¿Natsume? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que igual me perdonarías porque estas enamorada de mi

-¿Natsume dijo eso?

-Sí.

-No recuerdo haberlo jamás

El ambiente se tornó serio, Haru parecía haber perdido ánimos y creyó que Shizuku lo regañaría en seguida.

-Bueno, vayamos a mi lugar. – Indico la chica. Se sentaron en la misma mesa, Haru aún estaba algo confundido por el hecho de que Shizuku no le había reprendido.

La observo concentrarse en su estudio y quería con todas sus ganas no interrumpir, pero al final se rindió.

-Oye, Shizuku.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Me perdonaste?

-Lo hice.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que se pasó el enojo.

-¿Solo eso?

-No. –La chica soltó su lápiz y enfoco su mirada en Haru. –Resulta que Natsume, llevaba algo de razón.

Haru mostro una amplia sonrisa, claro que estaba feliz, ¿Cómo no estarlo después de que Shizuku le digiera algo así?

-Después de todo, ¿es amor?

La castaña se quedó pensativa, miro al techo unos segundos y en seguida le respondio con otra pregunta.

-¿Amor? Bueno, no estoy segura, pero podría ser.

Dicho esto continuo concentrada en sus estudios, dejando a un satisfecho Haru observándola.

C:\Windows


End file.
